


Forgiveness Can be Hard to Ask For

by wallscrolls



Series: Results [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: And Haruka is oblivious to almost everything, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Takane is terrible at apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallscrolls/pseuds/wallscrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Haruka had to have a line somewhere, and Takane was absolutely terrified that she might have finally crossed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Can be Hard to Ask For

The sounds of the violent game that they shared echoed from the moment the door opened, and Takane stepped into the apartment to find Haruka still up.

“Ah! Welcome back! This round’s about halfway—…”

But he trailed off there, the words slipping from his mind as he concentrated on his opponent. Takane looked to the screen, and it only took a couple seconds before a yellow and red figure appeared for a few frames before slipping out again. Ah, that was the avatar of the guy who had lost to Haruka in the quarterfinals of the tournament half a year ago. It seemed Takane wasn’t the only one who had thought to spend the night trying to overcome the biggest hurdle in her path.

Though hers hadn’t gone in a way she’d meant it to.

His probably wasn’t either, though less catastrophically so, given the way that Haruka was holding a small but steady point margin.

Takane dropped her bag in the entryway next to her shoes and made her way over to stand behind the couch, watching Haruka’s side of the match. It was a welcome distraction from the nerves that had been eating her alive the whole way back, and she watched silently as the familiar scenery of the game flashed by.

“—Oops!”

If she didn’t know the game so well, Takane probably wouldn’t have even been able to see the slip, since it was so minor, but in a second the margin between the two competitors had been cut in half. Another one of those, she thought, and Haruka might actually be at risk for losing.

But there wasn’t much chance for it. Twenty seconds later, the round was over.

“Ah, that was kind of close.” He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Takane. Immediately, she felt her stomach twist into a knot all over again. “How did it go? Did you win any of your matches?”

“I, ah… no, I didn’t. I… Hey, listen, Haruka…”

He stared at her with the same cheerful expression, seemingly oblivious to what she had thought would be her obvious fidgeting. Her gaze fell to the floor guiltily, and when she managed to pull it up again, he was still staring at her as if she hadn’t done anything strange at all.

It was kind of infuriating.

“You… really like me, right?”

“Yeah!” And as if that were it, he started to turn back to the game.

She startled and reached out, but not sure where she would have grabbed him, found her hand hanging awkwardly in the air as she exclaimed, “W-wait! I’m not done yet!”

He turned back, slightly confused.

“I… I really like you too, okay?”

“Okay.”

Arg, why did he have to be so oblivious about these sorts of things?

“I… had sex with Shintaro.”

“Okay.”

… What? No! No, that wasn’t the right reaction at all! Her hand still floating in the air balled into a fist, and she stammered for a couple seconds. “Th-that’s it? ‘Okay’? That’s all you can say to that?!”

“Ah! Um… Should I say something else…?”

“Haruka, I _cheated_ on you!”

That seemed to finally sink in as his eyes went wide, and she dropped her gaze, mortified. Ah, this was it. This was where he got mad at her. Even if it was a guy like Haruka, there’s no way he could forgive her for something like this…!

“But… I don’t think I mind. So, that would make it okay, wouldn’t it?”

… Alright, scratch that. Now she was just getting upset that he wasn’t mad. “Why don’t you mind?! Don’t you even care that we’re supposed to be in a relationship and I went and had sex with Shintaro when sex is supposed to be something special we do because we really care for each other?!”

“You really care about Shintaro a lot, too, though, right?”

“Huh?” It caught her by surprise, and she turned to stare at the wall sheepishly. “Well, ah… yeah, but not as much as you…”

“Then, I don’t think it’s bad for me if you care for him like that, too. Because it’s Shintaro, and he’s really important to you.”

So… that was how he saw it?

Ah, how stupid. This guy really didn’t get it.

Or maybe he got it way more than she did, which would just make it stupider.

“Hey… Haruka.” She glanced back towards him.

“What is it, Takane?”

“… Promise me you’ll tell me before you have sex with anyone else, okay? Even though I’m terrible and didn’t do the same for you…”

“Okay. And you’ll tell me if it’s anyone other than Shintaro, right?” He seemed to be saying it with no real intention to get upset at her if she did otherwise. He really didn’t get it at all.

“Yeah…”

“Then it’s settled!” He turned back to the game. “… Oh, Matsuda signed off.”

Takane moved around the couch and sat down next to him, picking up a controller. “Play a match with me. Winner gets to decide what the loser has to do.”

“Like a bet? Isn’t that what you do with Shintaro to motivate yourself to beat him?”

“Well, yeah! So now you’re supposed to really try to beat me!”

“Ah, but I always try…”

“You’re supposed to try even harder this time!”

 

* * *

 

The results screen always looked the same.

Despite his loss, Haruka didn’t seem to really mind. But that was the sort of guy he was.

“Ah, that was fun! It really is best when I’m playing against someone I can go all-out with.”

“All-out? You weren’t going easy on that guy earlier, were you?”

“Hm? Oh, no, it’s just… how do I describe it…?” He trailed off with a sheepish grin. “Seeing the scores and knowing that I still have to be better than my best, and I can’t make any mistakes… it really makes me want to improve, you know? You’re training hard, too, Takane! You keep beating your own high score.”

“Yeah…” she sighed. “But man, how crazy is that guy? He never seems to practice but he still beats me every time. Even though he’s not even ranked.”

“Shintaro? Ah, it’s really mysterious, isn’t it? I wonder what he thinks about during matches.”

“What he thinks about, huh…?” Takane trailed off and leaned back on the couch, staring lazily upwards at the ceiling. “Probably, he’s completely focused on the game. You can only be _that_ good if your mind has zero distractions…”

“So maybe it’s that focus that sets him apart… huh.” Haruka put his controller down and stood up.

“Hold up.”

He paused and turned back to Takane.

“I won the bet. So now you have to do whatever I decide.”

“Okay.”

Okay, okay, okay. He always agreed to everything so easily. Takane wished she had a more clever idea to come up with, but nothing was really coming to mind. Had there been anything recently she’d wanted Haruka to do?

… Well. There was that one thing.

“Eat me out.”

“… Huh…?”

“… Y-you know!” Except he clearly didn’t, judging from the baffled look on his face. “It’s like giving a blowjob, but to a girl…!”

It seemed to take Haruka a few seconds to process it, but then his expression suddenly lit up. “That’s possible? I had no idea!”

Takane’s expression went flat. “How did you never know that…? You watch porn. I’ve _seen_ you watch porn.”

“But that’s something I’ve never seen before! “

“You’ve never seen it in any lesbian stuff?” Shintaro had certainly watched enough lesbian porn for Takane to get the impression that such things were pretty common in that genre.

“No. I thought lesbian porn was for lesbians…?”

Oh, Haruka. You still had so much to learn.

She sighed and stood up as well. “Anyway, I’m gonna go to bed now. Are you done for the night?”

“Oh, yeah! I can shut this down and I’ll be right there.” Haruka picked up his controller and started to turn the game off, as Takane moved into the bedroom that the two of them shared.

Looking at the messy bed, she couldn’t help the way a feeling of relief so overwhelming it made her feel almost sick flooded through her. Haruka didn’t hate her. Haruka wasn’t mad at her. Haruka didn’t _mind_ that she’d screwed up. Haruka forgave her.

On some level, Haruka understood how important Shintaro was to her.

And that was the thing she was most grateful for.

She was already sitting naked on the bed by the time Haruka stepped into the room. He paused in the doorway for a moment, as if surprised to find her like that even though she’d already made it pretty clear what her plans were, and eventually decided to strip down first before joining her.

The first things to come into contact were their lips. Haruka was kissing her before he’d even finished climbing onto the bed, pressing their mouths together, igniting fires within both of their bodies. Then Haruka’s hand found hers and they entwined their fingers, and from there, he moved close enough that they could press their chests together. Each bit of contact sent a tingle through her body, and for a moment she tightened her grip on his hand.

There had been a part of Takane that was certain she’d never have the chance to do this again.

She wrapped her free arm around his waist and moved closer, one leg slipping between his. His cock was already getting stiff against her thigh, but no sooner did she feel it than Haruka broke the kiss and moved to give attention to her neck. She thought about saying something, but there weren’t any words to say, so instead she gave a soft, pleased noise and tipped her head up a little for him.

… Actually, there was one thing.

“Give me a hickey this time.”

Haruka paused for a moment, but soon continued at the same pace he had been, planting kisses and licks but nothing that would mark, no sucking on her skin or even so much as a nip. He was so gentle, but that too could get annoying.

“Come on, Haruka! It’s not gonna hurt me or anything!”

“Ah, but… in the beginning, didn’t you say we shouldn’t be obvious about this?”

Was that what had held him back all this time? “Yeah, I did _then_. But we live together and share a bedroom now! That’s basically admitting we have sex anyway.”

“Is it? Oh, so that’s why…” He seemed to have more to the thought but trailed off, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. Whatever it was, he was probably embarrassed by it, though he could possibly be flushed for other reasons.

“Yeah. So… I want you to give me a hickey this time. So I know you’re still sure about doing this sort of thing with me…”

“If I weren’t sure, why would we be doing this now?”

“…” He didn’t get it at all. “Look. If you don’t want to, just say so.”

Haruka’s gaze drifted to her neck and stayed there, as if he was trying to decide on where to leave a mark, but he still hesitated. “You’re sure it won’t hurt?”

“I wouldn’t care even if it did hurt! So do it already if you’re gonna do it!”

Haruka leaned in again, and Takane felt teeth close on her skin, tight enough that it _did_ hurt, just a little, enough to bring a gasp to her lips and send a spike of heat through her body. Before Haruka had the chance to pull back though, she brought her hand up to his head and held him there. It took another second, but he continued to bite before rolling the skin between his teeth.

Haruka watching porn had definitely paid off, after all.

Once Haruka seemed to be done with the mark he moved away from her neck entirely, instead shifting and lowering her to the bed on her back. He moved so that he was propped up above her, and soon began lavishing attention to her breasts. Sometimes, she rolled her eyes at this part. It felt nice but her breasts weren’t particularly sensitive, so most of the time she let him do it only because it always seemed to be just the thing that got him good and hard. And it wasn’t like it annoyed her or anything.

But today she gently gripped his hair and pulled him up a little. To her surprise, he startled, suddenly jerking back and his eyes going wide.

“Ah—!”

“—Eh?! W-what?!”

“That’s right! If you had sex with Shintaro, then you’ve already done this sort of thing tonight, haven’t you? You’re not too tired or anything, right?!”

Ah, he was worrying about a thing like that…

“Hey, wasn’t this my idea in the first place?”

“… Oh, you’re right. Because you won the bet! I remember.”

… He’d completely forgotten.

“But, anyway, I said I want you to eat me out, so you’re gonna do it, right?”

“Ah, r-right!”

Haruka’s gaze was totally glued to her breasts as he nodded along with that, and she could tell that he really wanted to go back to them again. Well, if he wanted to do that, he should have won the match. To help divert his attention, she reached down between her legs and spread her folds a little. “Then, mouth. Now.”

Despite having only learned about it a few minutes ago, Haruka moved lower and readily settled between Takane’s legs. She wondered for a moment if he was actually alright with it, but then he moved in and pressed his lips to her sensitive skin without any hesitation.

“Mmm… Ah, not quite like that. Use your tongue kind of like a fing— _a-ah_ …” Haruka was always such a quick learner.

Despite fearing she might have to walk him through it for a little, Takane soon found she was able to just relax back on the bed and let Haruka figure things out at his own pace. It felt almost as good as she’d imagined it would, and she made little effort to hide all the pleased sounds that were suddenly trying to escape her throat.

It didn’t take long for her to notice that Haruka seemed to be letting out his own breathy noises as well. They seemed kind of forced, awkward, and a little excessive, and after a couple seconds, she lifted her head to look down at him, completely flushed. “H-hey! What’s with those sounds…?!”

He paused and looked up at her, the slight blush on his own face at odds with his confused expression. “Well, since I like it when you make those noises when giving me a blowjob, I thought maybe you’d like them when I was doing this for you…”

If she wasn’t completely and entirely flushed before, she was now. “They s-sound weird! Really weird! I’ll make all the noises you want when blowing you, but don’t do that for me! Just… go a little faster!”

Haruka gave a hesitant nod but complied. Soon, Takane’s voice was the only one filling the air, and Haruka’s quicker pace started to spread a heat throughout her body. The more she let him work, the more confident he seemed to get. His tongue rubbed up and down between each fold of her skin, sending shivers along her spine. Though he couldn’t reach very deep, he pressed into her anyway, making her stomach flutter as he darted his tongue in and out shallowly. And _oh_ , the way it felt as he rolled her clit around, his touch hot and slick and just slightly textured. She found herself moving her hips a bit back against him, her hands gripping the sheets.

“F… fuck… H-Haruka, make m… come…”

“O-okay… then I’m going to add a finger…”

She didn’t have any ability or desire to protest, and a moment later one of Haruka’s fingers slid inside of her. Without her even needing to tell him anything, his tongue started lavishing attention on her clit, as his finger started up the familiar motion of finding her spot. She felt the digit move steadily deeper, closer and closer… Suddenly the world exploded in a burst of heat and her entire body jolted, a moan tumbling from her lips unimpeded. She tried to relax but she _couldn’t_ , as Haruka’s quick back and forth motion right against her g-spot coupled with his awkward but earnest tongue dragged her straight to climax.

_He_ knew well enough not to stop right there, and even as she jerked and shuddered and clenched around him he continued the movements that had brought her to this point. There was a part of it that felt a little bit wrong, a part of her that sought to embrace her partner as she rode out her orgasm. But Haruka was down between her legs, so all she could do was grip the sheets in her hands as she arched forward in pleasure. She settled for moaning, for letting out all those sounds he so enjoyed in lieu of wrapping her body around his, a different kind of embrace to confirm just how wonderful it was that she and he were here together like this doing these sorts of things together.

She moaned until the last of the sparks faded. Then Haruka slowly sat up again, pulled his finger out of her, looked at it… and for the first time, slowly licked it clean. Watching him, Takane’s face heated up to the point where she wondered if it might just melt. Did he even realize he was doing something that looked so erotic?!

“That doesn’t taste as bad as you’d made it sound.”

Ah, he was looking at her now, her with her bright red face that she wanted to cover with her hands so that he couldn’t stare at her with that open, honest gaze of his. But all she felt like she could do was swallow thickly and look away. “Y-you mean because I complain about you? Guys and girls taste totally different!”

“Oh, really?”

His gaze lowered, and Takane realized that he was looking at his dick. That’s right, he was probably really, really hard now, after all that… She closed her eyes and rolled to the side to curl up a little. “Give me a second and I’ll get to you.”

“Ah, that’s alright!”

A familiar sound started up, and by the time her eyes were open again he’d already begun stroking himself. She growled and forced herself to sit up despite the way it made the room spin slightly around her. “I said I’ll get to you, sheesh!”

She leaned in a little and connected their lips together, then Takane moved a hand between Haruka’s legs and placed it on the inside of his thigh, waiting for him to stop so that she could take over. The kiss distracted him but he seemed to catch on a few seconds later. His own hand slowed and he let go.

She wrapped her hand around his cock, and the familiar size and shape was weirdly comforting. Longer and thinner than average, and unlike Shintaro’s it was actually slightly outside the average. Haruka inhaled sharply into the kiss as she began stroking him. Ah, there were those stupid sounds she liked. The natural ones that came out because he couldn’t stop them, instead of the artificial ones he’d put on for show.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and another around her waist to pull her closer against him, and he broke the kiss to shove his face into the crook of her neck, as if it would stop his noises. But they didn’t stop. They picked up in volume, and he must have been _really_ turned on because it took no time at all before just her strokes made him go tense against her and come with a high, almost-choked sort of noise.

“T-Takane—!!”

She embraced him this time, because she could. Because he was squeezing her tight enough to be almost a little uncomfortable. Because she had just spent half an hour on a train imagining that she’d never feel him hold her like this ever again.

Ah, Haruka was too good for her after all.

“Thank you, Takane.”

“Eh—What are you thanking me for? It was just a handjob…”

He pulled back a little and shook his head. “Not that. Ah, or I suppose that too. But you were really scared, weren’t you? And you told me about Shintaro anyway.”

… How did a guy who was always so oblivious pick up on something like that?! Takane flushed and ducked her head. “H… hey, don’t say that like I was thinking about lying to you about it or anything! I just… thought you’d be really mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“I know you’re not mad!”

Now she was the one getting mad.

But whether he meant to dispel her sudden tension with it or not, Haruka grabbed her hand—the one she’d just jerked him off with—and brought it up between them. His fluid was still a bit warm on her wrist and arm. Haruka looked at it for a second or two, then leaned in and licked a bit of it off. Takane felt her stomach turn a little at the memory of the taste, but Haruka seemed nothing but surprised.

“Ah, you’re right! That does taste pretty different!” And then he licked a bit more off, as if trying to decide whether he liked the taste or not.

It was more than Takane could really handle. “Ugh, I know you eat practically everything but this is ridiculous! I’m washing it off!” Before Haruka could protest, she pulled her hand away and climbed off the bed.

If Haruka wanted to… masturbate and then lick it all off or whatever while he was alone, that was fine, but she couldn’t really appreciate the sight of him doing it in front of her when she disliked the taste so much, herself. She made her way to the bathroom and washed her arm clean, then headed back to the bed.

Haruka had already lay down, and Takane climbed under the sheets next to him.

“… Are _you_ mad?”

“Eh? Why would I be mad?”

Haruka paused, and she rolled over to face him. “I’m not sure. But you seemed kind of mad just now.”

“I’m not mad. You were just being gross.”

Haruka’s expression fell anyway. “Ah… sorry. If it tastes bad, you don’t have to do it…”

“Hey, hey, _hey!_ What did I say last time this came up?! I like giving you head more than I hate the taste! So I won’t taste it more than I have to, but if I’m sucking you off to go with it then it’s alright!”

“You’re mad…”

Takane gave a soft huff. “Maybe a little mad. But I love you anyway, okay?”

“You’re sure?”

“Huh?! What kind of a question is that, coming from you of all people…?” She shoved herself up against him, throwing her arm over him in an awkward imitation of a hug she couldn’t make when she couldn’t slide an arm under him. “If I didn’t love you, I don’t think I’d have been worried sick over telling you about Shintaro…” She ducked her head against his chest. “… You love me, too, right?”

“Of course.”

Ah. That really made her happy to hear. “Then that’s all that matters, isn’t it?”


End file.
